


Whammied Love

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Sex Pollen, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Barry gets hit with Roy's powers making him fall madly in lust with Mark Mardon





	Whammied Love

“Snart we've got a problem!” Len hears Mark call from the front door and then he hears sounds of a struggle and immediately draws his gun to go check and finds Mark there with Roy and the Flash wrapped around Mark's torso like an overgrown koala bear. 

“What on Earth is going on here?” Len asks as the other Rogues slowly fill the hallway in various stages of disbelief.

“We were on our way to the store to get dinner when the Flash startled Roy and he whammied him with light pink which, judging by the fact that he's been trying to get in my pants for the past twenty minutes, I'm assuming is lust...Hey keep your hand out of there!” Mark says yanking Barry's hand out of his jeans.

“Can't you fix it?” Mick asks Roy.

“I didn't even know I could do that,” Roy says defensively.

“Maaaark, you promised me a kiss,” Barry whines pouting up at the Rogue.

“You what?” Shawna says.

“He kept trying to tear his and my clothes off. Promising him a kiss was the only way to get him to stop,” Mark says barely fending off the kiss seeking speedster.

“Mark you promised. If you keep refusing I'll just have to strip us,” Barry whines.

“This never leaves this room,” mark says eying hos family who nod in agreement and Mark leans down and presses a kiss to Barry’s lips and Barry wastes no time working his hand into Mark's pants and pressing Mark against a wall.

The Rogue immediately jerks back and yanks Barry's hand out. And handcuffs the speedster.

“Ooooh kinky,” Barry purrs tilting his head to the side grinding his hips against Mark's thigh.

“This is the worst day of my life,” Mark mutters.

“That won't do. Let me kiss it better,” Barry says covering Mark's face in kisses.

“Roy,” Mark whines and Roy tries hitting Barry with yellow to calm him down.

“There we go. I suggest we call Star Labs to get him unwhammied,” Hartley says and Len calls Cisco and happily packs the speedster into the van Cisco brought to transport him.

Mark has never been happier in his life to learn that because of the double whammy, the Flash remembers nothing of what he did while under Roy's powers.

Barry never asks why Mark always blushes whenever they fight during a heist, but of it keeps the weather meta far away from him all the better.


End file.
